Piedras
by AkiraHilar
Summary: "¿Sabes que cuando chocas una piedra contra otra, se puede encender una fogata?" Así describió Sisyphus la relación de ellos dos.


**Resumen:** _"¿Sabes que cuando chocas una piedra contra otra, se puede encender una fogata?"_ Así describió Sisyphus la relación de ellos dos.  
**Dedicatoria: **¡A Goddesniquel que dibujó de ellos y me dio más inspiración para esta pareja! Espero que te guste :3  
**Comentarios adicionales: **Primero tuve la revelación de las piedras que chocan, luego de la historia de Pedro que negó a Jesús. Pedro es Piedra en Hebreo así que por allí inició todo

* * *

Piedras

Cuerpos cubiertos con aromas y flores. La fragancia intentaba ocultar el hedor que pronto sería una constante en aquellos seres carentes de almas. Compañeros caídos. En aquella mañana de penumbra, con el frescor de un cielo tapizándose de ángeles, ellos daban la despedida a uno de sus compañeros. El primero en morir.

No. No era el primero, pero para el resto sería el primero en caer valerosamente ante el ejército de Hades, entregando su vida para su protección.

Era el primer mártir, el primer héroe.

La primera piedra de oro.

Con un nudo en la garganta, acompañó el silencio de sus compañeros mientras la piedra era puesta. Su nombre, marcado de forma tosca, lucía implacable como su carácter. Albafica de Piscis no se había dejado vencer aun con sus huesos rotos. No había dejado su orgullo y su honor, se llevó el veneno con él y el espectro a lo más profundo del averno para no volver más.

Todos recordarían el momento en que el atardecer llegó al mediodía. Cuando los cielos se tiñeron en carmesí a lo lejos de sus paredes de mármol. El momento en que las rosas sollozaron, cándidamente, despidiéndose del ser que las había protegido pese al daño que le habían hecho. Al santo no más hermoso por su belleza física: sino por la entrega de su corazón valiente.

Una piedra.

Hasgard observó de nuevo la piedra mientras abrazaba protectoramente a Regulus, el más pequeño de ellos, como si fuera un hijo. El muchacho estaba allí a su lado cuidando que no cayera, y sabía bien que quién necesitaba ayuda no era precisamente el menor. Ahora que estaba allí, viendo fijamente la piedra, sabía que resentía el hecho de que su tío no estuviera con ellos.

Hacía falta Sisyphus: su discurso, su frescura, sus palabras revestidas de convicción y una ciega fe. Hacía falta él para convertir ese momento de luto en una llama de creciente esperanza y que entonces sus sentidos pudieran recordar el aroma de flores y perfumes. El momento de gloria.

Ya la piedra estaba allí. El cuerpo yacía bajo ella. Le acompañaban ahora un par de rosas que Shion había traído, unas palabras de Dohko. Una mirada de aprobación por parte de Cid, un silencio respetuoso de Degel, una sonrisa orgullosa de Kardia. La mirada fija y perdida de Manigoldo en la piedra como si intentara deletrear en los grumos la figura inerte, remembrando. Él. Regulus…

Faltaba uno.

La joven diosa sostenía una piedra de menor tamaño contra su vientre, negándose a entregarla. Las cuentas resonaron tintineante cuando el viento agitó contra ellos, resoplando suave brisa.

Hasgard no tuvo el valor de levantar la mirada. Cuando Sasha se inclinó a un lado, buscando un lugar para la nueva piedra, él se sintió empequeñecido. Los ojos de ella se veían desbordados de un sentimiento acogedor. No había del todo dolor, era quizás de menor intensidad. Había admiración pero, aun así, no era tampoco el sentimiento que gobernaba dentro de ella. Era compresión muda. Un sentimiento de conexión inexplicable. Como si ella entendiera algo que los demás no llegarían a comprender.

El asunto era que a esa altura poco importaba hasta qué punto tendrían el entendimiento de ese secreto. Él ya no estaba. Y aquella piedra, colocada con delicadeza entre los musgos y los grumos de la tumba de Albafica, no era más que un acto representativo y hueco. Debajo de ella, no había nada. De él no había nada. Asmita se había ido sin dejar cuerpo que entregar.

Sin dejar una tumba.

Y aun así, no se atrevía a verla.

De vuelta a su templo, concertó entre todos la sintonía de un mutismo necesario. La guerra apenas comenzaba y cada uno de ellos digería a su manera los hechos recientes. No sería fácil poder con todo, pero conforme los escalones se acumulaban bajo la suela del oro, sus convicciones se hacían imperecedera. Ante la caída de uno, su responsabilidad se hacía mayor. Todos los pensaban y nadie lo comentó al compañero.

Era algo tangible y comulgado.

Al llegar a su templo, la sensación ya implícita en sus hombros se hizo más pesada. Contuvo un quejido cuando Regulus lo soltó, le miró con la confianza que podía emanar al nivel de su responsabilidad y búsqueda de no preocuparle. Pero apenas se quedó solo, resguardado en la soledad de los muros, el dolor se hizo tangible y le costó moverse hasta la habitación, necesitando descansar. Se movió con pasos torpes y tambaleantes hasta su recámara, hasta encontrar la lámpara de aceite que le alumbraría el camino a la cama y apenas pudo, casi con una orden en murmullos roncos, Tauro le abandonó y lo dejó caer contra su lecho.

El silencio se hizo áspero y asfixiante.

Corroboró la oscuridad. Al caer de aquel lado, su ojo aún a salvo se veía atrapado por las sombras de la noche, apenas logrando captar la fuente de luz emanando del fuego. Su ojo izquierdo había sido sellado y el contacto a esa oscuridad le creaba un ardor profundo. Algo más que el físico, y que no tenía que ver con la herida de guerra. Un detalle que quizás nadie podría ver, excepto él. Su ojo, ahora ciego, lo había acercado más a lo que había sido la vida de un hombre de quien renegó, horas antes de morir.

Y se sintió, entonces, Pedro.

_"¿Sabes que cuando chocas una piedra contra otra, se puede encender una fogata?"_

La manera en la que Sisypus le había comentado esa anécdota la recordaba. Había un rastro de ineludible regaño que venía impreso en su tono de voz noble y preocupado. Él ya lo conocía, tantos años compartiendo tantas cosas, incluso la crianza de un niño, habían hecho de ellos una complicidad silenciosa y armoniosa en pro de varios objetivos compartidos.

En aquel momento renegó. Lanzó una piedra que tenía en sus manos hacia la ladera del río donde ambos habían decidido pasar unas horas de descanso. Con las manos magulladas por el entrenamiento y la mirada más brillante y llena de responsabilidades, los dos mayores compartían un tiempo de necesaria intimidad y cercanía a su ser más humano. Y era precisamente eso lo que le aturdió de las consecuentes y dedicadas palabras de su amigo cuando, después de comentarle su insatisfacción respecto a un aspecto de su rutina, él se río y lanzó una piedra al río. A la que luego Hasgard le mandó compañía.

Hasgard hizo una mueca desaprobatoria y destensó sus hombros. Sintió la necesidad de mover sus ojos entre las luces del día que se escapaban de las enramadas. Sisyphus no había dicho nada más, todo estaba allí en la superficie. Las palabras claras daban a entender basadas en una metáfora lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos. Algo a lo que él se negaba rotundamente.

_"Así están ustedes dos." _—Decidió agregar Sisyphus, consciente de que en su silencio no había más que una muda aceptación. Hasgard arrugó las cejas, hizo un mohín y se echó a un lado con la intención de esconderse de él. El gesto cuasi infantil provocó en Sisyphus una sonora carcajada y un consecuente riegue con gotas del río que lo hizo sobresaltar.

_"¡Ey!"_ —reclamó, pero Sisyphus no dejaba de mirarlo como si por dentro ya lo supiera.

Le tuvo miedo a esa mirada. Realmente tembló. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue levantarse de la tierra y buscar cualquier otra actividad que no significara seguir hablando de él. Asmita siempre le creó contrariedad. Dentro de él se anidaban un sinfín de adjetivos cuando se trataba del joven hindú. Allí, en su escuálida figura, había un poder incesante y devastador. Allí, en su cándida paz, había una fortaleza inmensurable. Allí, entre todo lo que le hacía exótico, había un bagaje de tradiciones y culturas. Así, perenne. Impredecible. Provocándole migraña desde que llegó.

Pese a que su intención había sido levantarse, solo se acomodó quedando sentado con las rodillas en alto soportando sus brazos cubiertos de vendas. Su rostro se hizo meditabundo, como si intentara descifrar la forma de las aguas frente a él. Sisyphus no dijo más, le permitió el silencio y la seguridad de su compañía para madurarlo. La idea que se gestaba estaba allí, ya sembrada en su cabeza, sin ánimos de moverse. Asmita era ya una semilla dentro de él.

_"Deberías pensarlo seriamente"_ —Sisyphus prosiguió con ese aire de camaradería que solía tener con él. La mirada, allí distante, se perdía entre las ondas de las aguas que habían sido removidas—_". Tienes que sincerarte respecto a qué pasa con él. Asmita no es malo, es más de lo que te quieres dar cuenta. Date la oportunidad y conocerás un noble santo de oro."_

Ese adjetivo le quedaba muy grande, había pensado en aquella oportunidad, y lo había corroborado todas las veces en que Asmita se negó a entrenar usando la fuerza física con la excusa de sus costumbres y de su religión. Que si ellos creían en la no violencia, que si ellos no comían vacas, que si ellos preferían el sabor de la fruta y las tradiciones eran parte de su vida; todo aquello a Hasgard le producía tensión. Y entonces le miraba, tratando de conseguir una cosa, al menos algo, con lo cual tenerle fe al aprendiz de la virgen. Pero cada intento sólo creaba un choque y ante su malestar Asmita sonreía. Como si lo supiera.

Y a esa sonrisa él le tenía pavor.

En cada entrenamiento: una barrera. Contra cada golpe, un mantra. Cuando Hasgard le había desafiado en la arena, Asmita se protegía usando sus cosmos y las descargas de energía llegaban a ser demoledoras. Manigoldo decía que era la mejor parte de los entrenamientos: cuando Hasgard perdía la paciencia y comenzaba a soltar golpes ante la defensa de Asmita. Podría ser que sí, el mismo Aspros desde la distancia medía sus esfuerzos por ver a la cúpula de virgo quebrarse ante la fuerza de Tauro. Y Hasgard se esforzaba, sabía que un poco más de su cosmos sería capaz de quebrarlo. Y al mismo tiempo se medía, porque ver el cuerpo delgado de Asmita, sus cabellos dorados, la piel blanca y visiblemente suave le detenía de querer magullarla. Ante la certeza de su empate, y de la inmovilidad de Virgo, Asmita sonreía. Cuando las leves energías de sus golpes traspasaban la poderosa pared de cosmos y le creaba brechas en sus mejillas, sentía el cosmos de Asmita arder con intensidad.

Entonces todo se volvía difuso. Asmita lanzaba una ráfaga de cosmos. Aldebarán se cubría con sus brazos siendo arrastrado hacia atrás por el poder de virgo, sin caer. Era como un relampagueo lo que ocurría ante ellos y la energía estática que quedaba en el ambiente podía ser vista con los ojos, en leves chispazos entre la tierra y el aire. Los dos sincronizados en respirares alterados. Los dos acalorados por el esfuerzo y el sol. Sus labios abriéndose y titubeando buscando el aire. Sus latidos cronometrados. Y él sonriendo… En el momento en que sabía que también segundaba la sonrisa, de inmediato cambiaba la faz de su rostro. Se enfurruñaba, arrugaba el ceño, hacía una mueca y sin más se retiraba.

_"Además, disfrutas entrenar con él. Se te nota, Hasgard."_

Así había empezado la conversación en esa tarde frente al río. Luego vino la metáfora de las piedras.

Y Hasgard lo negó.

Si bien se encontró siempre confrontado por su opinión sobre Asmita, él podría dividir sus respuestas en tres momentos cruciales. La primera fue esa, cuando frente a Sisyphus había negado la posibilidad de poderse entender. La segundo fue tiempo después, quizás meses antes de que Virgo vistiera el cuerpo del joven y por lo tanto pudiera llamarlo compañero. Aquella vez, él lo estaba buscando. Se suponía que habría una reunión especial y él único faltante era él. Enojado ante la idea de que Asmita hubiera preferido meditar que obedecer un dictamen patriarcal, se había tomado la libertad de ir él mismo en su búsqueda.

Por la calidez del cosmos que Asmita siempre hacía sentir sin importar en donde estuviera, no fue difícil ubicarlo. Se internó en el bosque donde se había escondido y que parecía ser su lugar favorito para meditar. Sus zancadas fueron largas y pesadas, tenía el rictus cargado de sobriedad y enojo controlado mientras pensaba en todo lo que le diría. Sisyphus era muy considerado con él y Aspros prefería no intervenir, abogando por la independencia de cada uno. Él no podía pensar en eso porque había reglamentos, normas que cumplir y era su deber como el mayor hacerlo notar.

Cuando llegó, se arrepintió ese y todos los días restantes de haberlo hecho. Asmita estaba muy tranquilo con su cuerpo entero vertido en las aguas del río aledaño. Por un momento Hasgard se detuvo, pestañeando totalmente desubicado con el nuevo panorama. El rojo se agolpó con profundidad en su rostro y no pudo evitar alzar la voz provocando que el rubio que estaba en las aguas volteara hacia él.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —bramó y sintió sus piernas temblar. Asmita pese a todo no había volteado con susto, más bien lo había hecho sólo porque su voz reclamaba la atención. El flequillo húmedo pegado a la nariz enmarcaba las abundantes pestañas pegadas por la humedad.

Al oír su pregunta, Hasgard la juzgó innecesaria. ¡Obviamente se estaba bañando! Mientras habían asistido a una reunión sagrada, Asmita había decidido tomarse un baño vespertino. ¿Cómo aprobar semejante desacato?

—Aldebaran, —Lo llamaba como dictaba su título—, una ardilla partió mi rosario.

La explicación tampoco la había esperado, tanto o más que la surrealista imagen del aprendiz de virgo en el agua. Aguzando sus ojos comprobó que efectivamente en la orilla del río había algunas cuentas recogidas y visiblemente mojadas, pero era mucho menos de lo que contendría su rosario. Rascó su cuello en gesto dubitativo, no tenía certeza de cómo actuar. Asmita, nadando hasta la orilla dejó otras dos cuentas que había salvado del río.

No había manera de que pudiera recuperarlo, pensó, y era evidente porque Asmita tenía un detalle en contra muy importante. Estaba ciego. Por mucho control de cosmos que pudiera tener, no podía encontrar por sí solo las cuentas perdidas del rosario. Ese hecho y el rostro preocupado del joven lo habían impulsado a tomar una decisión.

Se quitó la camiseta luego de que su armadura se acomodara plácidamente bajo la sombra de un árbol. Sin mediar palabras simplemente se lanzó y el rubio apenas tuvo tiempo de cubrirse del agua salpicada. Debía ayudarlo, era lo único que tenía en mente. Pese a todo lo que pudiera reclamarle, él tenía una desventaja contra el mundo y aun así estaba llamado a ser un santo de oro. En ese segundo que lo pensó, se halló admirado por ello, pero era demasiado terco como para tan siquiera aceptarlo para sí. Desvió los pensamientos de ese asunto y agarró la hebra que entre las piedras había atajado a la mayor parte del rosario, aunque muchas de sus cuentas ya estuvieran río abajo.

Asmita había salido del agua. Lo notó cuando, al voltear, sólo veía su espalda blanca con la túnica mojada y el cabello pegado hasta sus desnudos pies, apoyando su postura con los talones. Hasgard, sabiendo que no obtendría algún tipo de vitoreo, salió con seguridad agarrando el rosario roto de su futuro compañero y lo dejó en el suelo, frente a él y donde seguro el sonido le alertaría.

—Aquí está… —No dijo más, sólo se ocupó de sentarse y echar una mirada distraída hacia las copas de los árboles. Los rayos del sol visibles entre las ramas le relajaron por momentos, descubriendo que el agua bien había servido para aplacar un calor cuya procedencia no quiso saber.

—Gracias. —escuchó, mas no le vio.

De repente lo escuchó soltar algunas silabas que no pudo interpretar. Curioso, le dirigió la mirada y sus ojos se posaron en los brillantes labios del rubio que parecía contar. Sintió la voz desbordante, acogedora. No estaba seguro de si lo imaginaba, pero era como si fuera en un eco dormido. Casi astral.

Quiso decirle que no estaban todas, pero la voz no le surgió. Cuando bajó un poco sus ojos, buscando escapar del magnetismo de su voz melodiosa, halló los dedos largos y suaves pasar una cuenta sobre otra, rezumbando con sus palabras. Comenzó a sentirse mareado. Era como si todo a su alrededor estuviera lleno de Asmita, como si la yerba misma le acariciara sus piernas húmedas en nombre de él y como si el aire, violentamente caliente, le enviara notas de aromas que provenían de su cuerpo.

Se sintió vibrar. El fuego emergió desde el momento en que sus ojos se detuvieron a admirar el trayecto de una gota de su cabello por el rostro, cuando circunscribió su mejilla y se quedó pendiendo de su barbilla mientras los sonidos se multiplicaban en sus tímpanos. Sus pálpitos se unieron a ello, más rápidos, más violentos contra su piel haciéndose sentir para que no le ignoraran. Y pronto, cuando la gota finalmente dejó de pendular en el filo de la blanca barbilla y cayó, entre sus piernas, notó como los pliegues de la túnica se apegaban a su cuerpo, a sus piernas, sus muslos cerrados y su sexo dibujado en la tela húmeda.

Soltó el aire. Jadeó.

—¿Qué esperas? —escuchó y no estuvo seguro de si había sido parte de su mente viajando a mil. Pero al levantar sus ojos, buscando de nuevo otra gota a la cual espiar, encontró los límpidos ojos azules.

Y desbordó.

Sus movimientos fueron torpes, pero llegaron. Las titubeantes manos de Hasgard tomaron los muslos del hindú apremiando con presión. La humedad hacía el contacto electrizante, en contraste al propio calor que sentía emanaba. Con su vista en los ojos, que eran como si se trataran de pozos de agua escondida en algún recóndito paraje, sus dedos no dudaron en tomar anhelante la carne que contenían.

Las imágenes entonces volcaron en su cabeza emociones más discordante pero igual de intensas. El recuerdo de cada entrenamiento y cada palabra contestada en sus discusiones, la frialdad con la que Asmita se enfrentaba a él, y la fuerza con la que se defendía, ahora se entretejía con la imagen del joven discapacitado que aun así era poseedor de un cosmos místico y diferente. Diferente a él, diferente a cualquier cosa que hubiera allí.

No midió los movimientos, pero supo que iba avanzado más rápido de lo que su mente era capaz de pensar. Solo había golpes y golpes de sensaciones en su cerebro, cuando cayó sobre él y Asmita apretó sus dedos en los brazos. Si sonaba el río o no, si un pájaro cantó o no, nada de eso había importado, era circunstancial. Su cerebro primero se llenó de los roces que sus manos y las de él provocaban para luego quedar embebido en el sabor de su boca cuando concretó el beso.

Gimieron. Los sonidos de sus bocas en los momentos en que se separaban eran ambiguos e inciertos. Sólo sintió deseo de jalar su cabello y lo hizo. Deseo de chupar su manzana de adán y lo hizo. Deseo de golpear con su erección la de él y lo hizo. Jugar con la punta de su pene en su suave abdomen: y lo hizo.

Apretar el hueso de su cadera, lamer su visible clavícula, pasar su barba por su hombro y comprobar la fibrosa textura de sus piernas. Lo hizo, lo hizo, lo hizo. Cobró su deuda. Cada cosa que había pensado y se había negado en momentos que él había decidido desenterrar, la hizo en ese momento cuando su mente dejó de funcionar más que como la central nerviosa de emociones confabuladas cuyo centro era virgo.

Y cuando deseó que Asmita le apretara a espalda, fue hecho. Cuando ansió que las piernas del hindú le envolvieran: fue hecho. Cuando anheló la boca de Asmita llamándolo con su estrella, lo hizo. Y cuando Asmita, fuera de sus deseos, se atrevió a llamarlo Hasgard: lo logró. Lo provocó. Lo hizo detonar.

_"¿Sabes que cuando chocas una piedra contra otra, se puede encender una fogata?"_

No, no era una fogata. Era fuego. Fuego puro lo que ocurría en cada golpe de sus caderas, en cada vaivén de sus cuerpos. En cada apretón de dedos y besos sin rumbo deslizándose por la piel. Era chispas de energía lo que sintió en las puntas de los dedos de sus pies cuando Asmita le jaló el cabello y arreció contra su cuello, besando con urgencia.

Fuego y luz, al ocaso del orgasmo y a la explosión de sus energías. No eran piedras: eran placas tectónicas condenadas a chocar y crear un terremoto. Removerlo todo. Destruirlo todo. Dejar piedras.

Cuando recobró el aliento, sentía puntos de colores adornar el eterno verde e infinito gris. No estaba seguro de qué realmente estaba mirando, sólo que necesitaba respirar. El corazón le latía en la cabeza, en varios puntos de sus pies y mínimamente iba desalojando su sexo.

El panorama se inundó de dorado y se vio obligado a cerrar sus párpados levemente. A su cuerpo aún convulsionado de placer le costaba despertar del todo del reciente orgasmo. Sólo parecía que el sol se hubiera metido en sus pestañas y, tratando de protegerse, echó una mano a su frente y secó el sudor pegado en ella. Al soltar un suspiro cansado, arrastró la mano hasta su mandíbula y entreabrió los ojos de nuevo.

Entonces notó. Lo notó. El dorado era el cabello rubio de Asmita danzando, luego de haberse sentado en la grama donde yacía con su túnica desordenada y tenía atrapadas algunas ramas que con paciencia se esforzaba por quitar. La visión de su impávida desnudez, del sonrojo evidente aún en su rostro y su propio cuerpo vibrando ante su presencia lo sobresaltó, y aterrado se movió hacia atrás hasta chocar con una de las piedras del río. Asmita volteó, siguiendo los sonidos de su cuerpo arrastrándose contra la grama, y se sonrió.

Se sonrió.

La curva de sus labios, deliberada, le heló la sangre al hallarse desnudo, expuesto, dispuesto incluso a tomarlo de nuevo con tal de borrarla.

—Lo deseabas.

No.

Lo negó.

Lo que vino después fueron una serie de encuentros que reforzaron aquella respuesta. Formas y formas de hacerle entender a Asmita que no era cierto, que lo ocurrido en el río era un error y no podía sentir nada. Aunque Asmita nunca preguntó nada, lo soltaba. Aunque Asmita jamás le pidió explicación. Él se fue alejando porque reconoció, para su pesar, que Asmita sí era capaz de atraerlo, aun en contra su voluntad. Lo hizo apelando que todo había sido una trampa.

Su trato entonces quedó en lo mínimamente protocolar.

—Buenas tardes, Aldebaran de Tauro. ¿Puedo pasar por tu casa?

Manteniendo la distancia, midiendo sus movimientos. Se abstuvo en cada momento de respirar con temor de volver a capturar sus aromas.

—Adelante, Virgo.

—Es una tarde fresca.

Pese a sentir las intenciones.

—Lo es.

Aplastarlas todas.

Asmita siempre recibía los desplantes con una sonrisa que indicaba su conocimiento más allá de lo evidenciable en su trato.

Hasta ese atardecer, cuando las rosas lloraban. El perfume póstumo de Albafica llenaba de luto las casas recorridas hasta su templo, en brazos de Shion. Con el cielo tiñéndose de rojo, la capa voluptuosa de Asmita irrumpió su templo y lo hizo voltear de su posición, siempre defensiva. Brazos cruzados que no permitían momento de debilidad, de nuevo.

¿Y qué hacía Asmita de Virgo fuera de su templo? Tras los últimos años, luego de la muerte de Aspros, pocas veces se le había visto salir. Sus constantes meditaciones habían terminado de forjar la fama que ya tenía y que parecía no estar equivocada. Virgo traicionaría al santuario. Virgo era capaz de traicionar a Atena. Que saliera en ese momento, tras la muerte de uno de sus compañeros, no tenía sentido alguno.

Pero Asmita no siguió su camino. Se quedó parado con él a los pies de las escalinatas que descendían a Aries.

—Es una buena tarde, ¿no, Aldebarán? —No negaría que escucharle eso luego de la pérdida de un amigo le molestó en demasía. Apretó sus mandíbulas recordando a su vez la frialdad con la que tomó la muerte de Aspros.

—Es un irrespeto de tu parte decir algo como eso cuando Albafica ha muerto.

Y Asmita _sonrió_.

Si algo podía recordar con fluidez, en ese momento que empotraba sus ojos a una sombra difusa de la habitación, era la sensación del viento moverse entre sus pies en un réquiem perdido.

—Respetar a la muerte cuando peleamos contra ella suena contradictorio.

Gruñó y desvió la mirada hacia donde se perdía la imagen de la cúpula sagrada protegiéndolos. No quería perder el tiempo con él, ni someterse a su retórica a la que sabría perdería. En ese momento lo menos que pensaba era en caer en sus enredaderas. Estaba seguro de que Asmita sólo había bajado por algo casual y que volvería a subir y a esconderse. No era un digno santo de oro. Claro que no.

—Es momento de partir. —Le escuchó y contra lo que hubiera vaticinado, Asmita no regresó a su templo. Comenzó a descender.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó sin pensar. La idea de que Asmita estuviera avanzando en vez de retroceder le había sorprendido, pero desde allí, implacable, no se atrevía a demostrarlo.

—¿Te interesa? —inquirió Asmita, con la eterna sonrisa que adivinaba la certeza de su intuición.

—No.

Negó.

Como Pedro que negó a Cristo tres veces antes del atardecer, él negó su sentire.

¿Lloraría como hizo aquel superado por la vergüenza?

No.

Debía asumir el destino que habían escogido ambos a partir de sus decisiones y debía caminar conforme a ello. Al despertar la mañana siguiente, notó que realmente no había descansado. Todos los recuerdos y memorias habían vuelto y acuchillado su interior, dificultando la labor de respirar más que el par de costillas rotas. Pero se levantó, inconmovible. Porque él era una piedra y en ese momento era la mayor de ellas. Su presencia en el santuario era imprescindible.

Según las palabras de Tenma, había tenido que proteger a Asmita y a la torre con sus compañeros mientras aquel meditaba con el rosario que había creado gracias a los frutos del infierno. ¿Hasta qué punto había quedado desprotegido como para requerir que unos chicos de bronces pelearan por él? ¿Acaso sabía de antemano lo que había de hacer?

Claro que sí, Asmita lo sabía. Como supo desde siempre lo que escondían sus choques. La imperecedera certeza de la que siempre hizo gala.

Dohko le contó que le había dicho que iría a donde los santos iban a morir. ¿Esa era la respuesta que hubiera obtenido de haberle dicho la verdad? ¿De haberle confesado que sí le interesaba saber a dónde iría? ¿Y cuáles hubieran sido sus otras respuestas?

Cuando sus pasos llegaron a Virgo, volteó hacia donde la armadura dorada rezaba, con el rosario entre sus manos.

Quizás, más tarde, se sentaría a buscar las respuestas.

Si acaso quedaba una.


End file.
